Analyzing and Conniving Love
by AngelOfPreformance21
Summary: Agent Ana Garcia helped her dear friend, Luna Christenson open a bakery and now the team has a hot spot they enjoy. Spencer becomes very interested in Luna and isn't it just the cupcakes that keep him coming. For Ana, oppertunity rises to go assist the White Collar division and Neal is very interested in Ana and gets his chance to show her what opening her heart could be like
1. Chapter 1

The day was fair and sunny as my sister, Penelope and I stood outside of best friend, Luna Christenson's new bakery/candy shop. My name is Anastasia although most people call me 'Ana.' Only Luna and Penelope call me 'Annie.' Penelope and I both work for the BAU under Aaron Hotchner where Penelope is the technical genius and I am the assistant Media Liaison as well as an undercover specialist. I admit that my job can be dangerous at times but I had no idea that my life was about to take a turn that I had always tried with every bit of my fiber to resist.

The doors to the shop finally opened and I entered the bakery with Penelope. Luna saw us and waved before the first customers started swarming to pay. It took awhile but the lines died down but Penelope and I got time to talk to Luna. Actually; Penelope and I had helped Luna open her business and had even helped in screening all of her workers. Somehow; none of us could count on what would really be coming our way.

Luna's P.O.V

I was thrilled to have finally opened my dream bakery but this wasn't just a bakery. I also make various types of candies. My best friends, Ana and Penelope were my biggest help in getting this shop open. They had actually brought their team mates today and I saw them looking at everything I had to offer. One by one; each member came to buy what they wanted but it was the youngest; Dr. Spencer Reid that had me intrigued. I had no idea what would come or that he would be the one to open my heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Cases had been a complete nightmare but we had gotten through them. JJ looked over at me and asked "Mind taking a memo to Hotch?" "Sure JJ" I replied and asked "By the way; how is the morning sickness?" "Super unpleasant for being only three weeks especially if I don't take my medicine" JJ replied, handing me a sheet of paper. "I hope it gets better. Let me get this up to Hotch" I replied, scooting my chair in and heading upstairs to Hotch's office.

I knocked on the door to Hotch's office and I heard him say "Come in Anastasia." "Hotch; would you please call me Ana? I hate my proper name" I replied, adding "JJ wanted me to give you this reminder about a meeting this afternoon with an Agent Peter Burke." "Thank you Ana" he replied and I left the office. I had no clue today would be that change in my life that I certainly had every intention to resist.

Neal's P.O.V

Peter and I arrived in Quantico, Virginia to talk to Special Agent Aaron Hotchner for assistance. We needed some help with a serious case of thefts that had escalated to murder. It was there that I saw the most beautiful girl with rich brunette hair in a neat french braid and her skirt swaying behind her. "Neal; pay attention to work" Peter scolded, pulling me into Agent Hotchner's office.

We sat down and requested an agent with a level head and not afraid of what would come. Agent Hotchner finally said "Give me a minute. I have just the agent in mind." He picked up his phone and said "Ana, my office now. I have a special assignment for you." After hanging up; it was silent in the office until the door opened and in came that same beautiful girl I had seen earlier.

Ana's P.O.V

I left JJ again and returned to Hotch's office. "You wanted to see me" I asked. "Yes; I'm sending you to New York to work with the White Collar division on a case. They need a level headed fast thinker and I know that to be you. I could send anyone but you need this chance to truly prove yourself. You leave in a couple of hours. Ana; this is Agent Peter Burke and CI Neal Caffery. Peter, Neal; this is SSA Anastasia Garcia" Hotch replied, introducing me to the two. "I would prefer to be called Ana" I told them before adding "I shall clock out and pack and be ready to leave." "Call us if you need help with anything" Hotch told me.

"I will, thanks Hotch and I promise I won't let you down" I replied, walking out of the room so I could get back to the apartment and pack. I grabbed my purse and keys and returned to the apartment I shared with my sister. I made a notice to hold my mail specifically until I returned. Once that was done; I grabbed my suitcases and backpack and began packing all I would need.

When I was sure I had everything I would need; I called Luna and asked if Penelope and I could meet her for a few minutes. When that was agreed; Penelope came back into our sitting room and helped me get my suitcases in the car and then we headed to Luna's bakery. She was already waiting for us when we pulled up. Luna had a plate of cookies and had turned her sign to 'Closed for Lunch' as we walked in.

I sat down and Luna asked "What's wrong Annie? When you called; you were a little upset." "I have to go to New York to assist the White Collar division and I typically don't travel. Usually I stay behind to make note of cases that may come up while the team is gone plus I actually don't travel very well" I replied. "Annie; you'll be great" Luna assured me. "And besides; someone has to outshine Derek once in awhile" Penelope added. I laughed and replied "Sounds great." I sat quietly, enjoying the time until my phone rang and I saw it was an unfamiliar number.

I hesitated a moment before answering "Hello?" It was Agent Peter Burke and he told me to head to the airstrip. After hanging up; I turned to Penelope and Luna and said "I'm sorry but that Agent Burke. It's time for me to leave." Luna hugged me and asked "Will it only be you and whoever accompanies you?" "Yes; that makes only three" I replied. "Take this box of chocolate strawberries with you" Luna replied, handing me a box and I followed Penelope out and back to the car.

Penelope drove up to the airstrip and I saw Agent Burke and that CI Neal Caffery waiting at the stairs to the plane. My bags were put on the plane and I got on board with the two after waving goodbye to my sister. I took a window seat away from the two, pulled out my favorite book, opened the box, and started reading while having a chocolate strawberry. I caught Neal watching me every so often but was I ready for what this trip held?

Neal's P.O.V

I sat watching Ana sitting at the window, lost in her book and eating chocolate strawberries. Though I was still dealing with my split from Sara and still in agony from Kate's death; I still had to hold out that maybe I would find that special girl. I had to know more about Anastasia. "If I were you Neal; I'd watch your step with Ana" Peter warned as I got up.

Carefully; I sat in the seat across from her and studied the book she was reading. It was a dark romance novel. Hoping to get Ana to talk; I asked "Is that a book worth reading?" She was quiet a moment and then looked up over the top of her book and replied "If it weren't; this wouldn't be my third time reading it Mr. Caffery" as she slid the box of strawberries my way. I picked one up and ate it as she went back to reading. I could only hope that her time in New York might bring us closer together.

Ana's P.O.V

When the plane landed sometime later; I got my bags out and Neal stayed with me while Peter went to get the car. I saw the car approaching and when he stopped; I got my bags in the back. "Which hotel will I be staying at" I asked. "Actually; you'll be staying with Neal during your visit Agent Garcia since this was last minute" Agent Burke replied. "I promise complete privacy Ana and a beautiful view of New York" Neal added.

"Okay then; I trust I could settle in before I accompany you back to headquarters" I asked. "Of course; we're heading to the apartment now" Neal said, getting in the passenger front seat while I got in the back seat. I buckled up and watched the scenery pass by as Peter drove away from the airport.


End file.
